Jessie
This is the article for Jessie from Team Rocket in the Pokemon Anime. If you are looking for Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl from the Toy Story Franchise, see Jessie (Toy Story). Jessica,1 better known as Jessie (ムサシ Musashi) is a member of Team Rocket. She tends to be a drama queen and has a diabolical temperament. She works with James and Meowth. Their main goal is to steal Pokémon, preferably Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. She and James have rivalry with Butch and Cassidy. Jessie's name is sometimes misspelled as Jesse, as her name comes from the infamous outlaw Jesse James. She serves as one of the major antagonists of the Pokemon anime and the Pokemon/School Daze crossover trilogy. Appearance Jessie has long magenta hair, sapphire blue eyes and is usually seen in a customized Team Rocket uniform, which consists of a short white sleeved shirt with a large red R on the middle, high-neck collars and a black short-sleeved shirt that reveals her midriff underneath. She wears a white miniskirt which ends at her thighs and tightly hug her curves while wearing black thigh-high boots that hug her legs. For her accessories, she wears a pair of green and large pearl-like earrings and long black arm-sleeves. From Pokémon Johto Journeys opening and onwards, Jessie's hair has changed from magenta to fuchsia pink. Her disguise in Fredford High School consists of a maroon formal jacket with a white scarf, a maroon skirt, black high heels, and a pair of glasses. Her hair is in a bun. In Gym, she wore a white t-shirt with red shorts and black sneakers. When she disguises herself as a student in the Heroes United Arc, she wears a purple short-sleeved tunic with a red star on it, as well as a long-sleeved, black and red striped undershirt, black and purple striped leggings, and purple boots. Her hair is cut shorter, and part of it is dyed dark purple, and she sports maroon shades. During Best Buddies Prom and Track Banquet, Jessie wore a pink gown with a white necklace, a maroon sash, and maroon high-heels. Her student disguise in the Senior Year series consists of black shades, a fuchsia pink fur coat over a slightly darker pink t-shirt, a light pink skirt with purple stripes, and a pair of fuchia pink sneakers. Personality Jessie is the short tempered one of the Team Rocket trio, having a very tough streak personality of being vain and very prone to anger. Every time she has stolen someone else's belongings or Pokémon, she always claims, "Your things are mine, my things are still mine." Due to her pride, she usually underestimates her opponents' strength, which is a cause for her own failure. She also values her beauty and became conscious of her long hair; she will become furious if her face or her hair is damaged. A prime example is in Tracey Gets Bugged when a younger Scyther manages to slash her hair into a shoulder length causing her to be devastated and tries to scare the captured swarm of Scyther in a wicked manner and physically beating Pokémon such as Meowth and her Seviper before she caught it in her Poké Ball. Jessie also shows her violent outrage when someone insults about her beauty by calling her old or "old hag". Her anger also scares James and Meowth especially when their missions end up in a failure. Jessie have a special preferences to snake-like Pokémon such as her Ekans who later evolved into Arbok and her Seviper. She also makes preference her love of Poison-type Pokemon as seen in The Ninja Poke-Showdown!. In addition, she adored her Dustox, which she then released in Crossing Paths!. Dratini and Smoochum are her favourite Pokémon too, so she'll try all her methods to steal any one of them if she sees one. Jessie also has a long-standing rivalry with Cassidy, another member of Team Rocket. Their rivalry is mostly pronounced in some episodes involving Cassidy and Butch, much like Ash's rivalry with Gary Oak. In Grating Spaces!, it reveals that Jessie and James managed to ruin their vacation privileges such as plane tickets for their vacation which they give to Brock's parents, Flint and Lola while posing as gym re-modelers and the two Pokémon, a Charizard and a Aggron, sent by Team Rocket's Delibird that are used to fight Ash's Donphan and Brock's Steelix. Jessie can be seen devastated for their actions after realizing these privileges belong to both Butch and her rival, Cassidy. During the events in Pokémon: Black & White, Jessie's tough personality had been subsided due to her promotion as an Advanced Agent. Her personality soon switched to being calm and collected, much more relaxed and more like a true villain but maintains her mean streak when facing Ash and his friends. But after Operation Tempest is thwarted by Ash and the group she returns to her old personality once more. In the XY series, Jessie is shown to be capable of showing love as seen in one episode when she and her Wobbuffet were saved by Dr. White and his female Wobbuffet from drowning into the river stream and she falls in love with him and going so far as she works with him as his assistant in her disguised form, Jessilia. However, she dislikes rejection which she found out that Dr. White actually likes someone, making her reunite with James and Meowth and thus, rejoining Team Rocket shortly after. She later throws away the bouquet of white flowers that she was planning on giving to Dr. White. This trait is also shown when she saw Steven Stone's photo in Sawyer's notebook and became love-struck upon seeing Steven himself. Jessie also loves popularity when she aspires to become a Kalos Queen and became popular to many people. But soon changes when she lost to Serena at the Master Class Showcase. In Mimikyu Unmasked!, Jessie can be shown as a shopaholic especially when she arrives at shopping malls that James and Meowth realized that she can spend up all their money. On the other hand, she actually has a talent on sewing as she is able to fix Mimikyu's costume. Although she is shown to be very mean to her own Pokémon such as punching or shouting rudely at them, much to the opposite of James, sometimes she does care for them. For example, she along with James and Meowth helped Arbok to escape with Weezing, the Koffing and the Ekans by taking hits from Rico's Pokémon, as well as she let Dustox to follow her true love by smashing Dustox's Poké Ball and fixing Mimikyu's costume. Biography Simpsons Guy 4 She, James, and Meowth spent this series following Ash and co. around Springfield and trying to steal Pikachu. At the end, they capture Pikachu and Stewie, only to be blasted off. Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition Jessie, along with her team and the Larssons trick a little boy into kidnapping Pikachu and turning him evil. However, this plan backfires as Ash wins him back sfter beating the boy in a game of Line-Up 4, Franklin Expeditions In this series, She, along with James and Meowth steal Pikachu during a Luau. During an epic balloon chase, a thunderbolt hits their balloon and they crash-land into Franklin. They eventually find him at Tom's House, and After Ash and co. return from Alex's doctor's appointment, Team Rocket is sent flying with Pikachu's thunderbolt. During their time in Franklin, the trio follows Ash and his friends around and pulled some evil stunts, such as forcing Brian to electrocute his family and Meowth pretending to be nice while staying with Dora and Diego. This got them arrested. In prison, they met Trent and Willy. After "Breaking the Warp", the trio begins to hang out with the twerps. Later on, they work with Team Eclipse and kidnap Tess. She is rescued by Ash and co. and Team Rocket is sent blasting off. Uncle Funtime 4 In Uncle Funtime 4, Team Rocket spies on the twerps, only to get caught almost instantly. They end up playing a game of Truth or Dare, doing tons of weird stuff, like Jessie kissing Meowth's butt, Dancing, serving drinks, etc. Eventually, they once again steal Pikachu and drop him off at Tom's House, where Ash and co. are reunited with Alex. In the next episode, they help Plankton steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula and take over the Krusty Krab, but they are stopped by none other than Ash and co. They spend the next few days either following the twerps and playing Truth or Dare. Unfortunately for them, Giovanni found out and confronted them about it. As punishment, he makes Cassidy and Butch mentor them. He then assigns them to raid New York City of all it's riches. During the trip, they successfully manage to steal all of New York City's valuables, and get promoted. However, after their plans of capturing and killing Patrick Star were foiled by Ash and co, they are demoted back to being agents. Season 28 In "Weekend at Gammy's", they follow Ash and Gary to Hingham. In the car, While Ash is catching up with Tom and co., Team Rocket is hiding in a bag, but Allison catches them instantly. Giovanni then calls and temporarily fires the trio, making them unable to capture Pikachu. They were forced to hang out with the twerps for the whole weekend. After the weekend ended, everyone parted ways. CC2: Anime Extravaganza In this series, Jessie, along with James and Meowth return as the main antagonists. They basically follow Ash and co. around and wreck havoc for most of them. For Example, they try to trick Naruto and his friends into stealing Ash's Pikachu, and they even try to steal Chopper at one point. Evevntually, they steal the Everfruit and try to kidnap Luffy and Chopper for their DNA, but that plan is foiled by Ash and co. Road to the Omniverse Jessie, along with James and Meowth, follow Ash to Ben 10,00's time machine in an effort to escape the zombies. They are unnoticed until they run into Boruto and Chopper, who have escaped unharmed as well. Jessie goes with Naruto to an alternate timeline to rescue Kakashi, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke. Afterwards, she helps the gang take down Eon before parting ways. Heroes United Shortly after Ash and co. learn that Daisy was bitten, Team Rocket capture Pikachu. Ash can either rescue Pikachu or say goodbye to Daisy with Gary. If Ash stayed with Gary, Pikachu will escape Team Rocket on his own and be mad at Ash for not helping him. If he went to rescue Pikachu, Ash will have to fight Jessie and James, and find and defeat Meowth while on a date with Pikachu. Afterwards, the trio begins to follow our heroes around as they get to Franklin, and even went as far as posing as foreign exchange students at Tom’s school. When they begin their missions to rescue their friends and find the ingredients for Galactium, Team Rocket tries whatever they can to stop them from doing so, and eventually reform the Akatsuki clan with Tord, Sid, Itachi, and Sasuke. Together, they continuously wreak havoc for our heroes in order to prevent them from achieving their goals. They even summoned Bill Cipher and Baldi from the Null Void. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Jessie, along with James and Meowth, often tried to steal Ash's Pikachu during his Skype Chats, but failed miserably. She later made her first physical appearance in the Season 50 episode "Let the Games Begin!", where she and her team, at the end of the episode, was revealed to have teamed up with the Larssons and kidnapped Chopper. An episode later, in "Deernapped!", They kidnapped Pikachu as well, only for Daisy to betray them later on and return Pikachu and Chopper to their rightful owners. They were also sent blasting off using Pikachu's thunderbolt. A Season Later, Team Rocket once again captures Pikachu and gives him a paralysis serum so he won't be able to escape. Despite this, Ash and co. were still able to save him. Team Rocket then teams up with the Larssons, and continue to wreak havoc amongst our heroes, from attempting to capture Pikachu to summoning Satanic Woodland critters. Prior to Winter Break, they attended Fredford High School with Tom and co., disguised as students. During the break, they continued on with their secret plan before it was foiled by our heroes. Trivia * Jessie's and James' English names are derived from the notable outlaw Jesse James. * In Plant It Now... Diglett Later, an old woman says to Jessie that she is 120 years old and Jessie says that's 10 times her age, meaning that she is only 12 years old. Because Jessie and James are described as idiotic, it could just be bad math on her part, or a typical case of a vain woman claiming to be younger than she really is, which would be within Jessie's character. * A running gag of the series is that Jessie is almost always the male when she and James disguise themselves as a couple. (One has to wonder if they have feelings for each other.) * In some scenes Jessie is seen without lipstick. Most of these scenes were bloopers but few were on purpose. Examples would be of her as a child and when she was working out at the gym. * Despite her and James being major characters throughout the anime and manga, they have only appeared in the first Generation games. * Jessie is the only female main character to appear in all generations of the anime as Misty only appeared as a main character in 2 generations while May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena have so far only appeared in 1 generation as a main character. * In the official Cartoon Network site for Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies, it had a typo for Jessie that it did not have an "I" included in the character selection on the Title Header.2 * Out of her teammates, Jessie has the biggest appetite. as revealed in episodes: Choose it or Lose it, Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine, Doc Brock, and An Egg Scramble. * Originally, Jessie's hair was a pinkish shade of magenta that often would vary in a reddish shade of magenta; however, starting from "Here's Lookin' At You, Elekid", it became a purplish shade of magenta. * Jessie is shown to care about her Pokémon despite her nasty temperament. * Jessie is the second main character to trade a Pokémon back. The first is Ash in Battle Aboard the SS. Anne. * Jessie bears a striking resemblance to Jessiebelle and James's mother. * Jessie's past contrasts James's past as she grew up poor while James grew up rich. Gallery Jessie xy 01 by adfpf1-da6yvsx.png Omniverse Jessie.png Reference http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Jessie Category:Antagonists